characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Michael J. Caboose
Michael J. Caboose '''is one of the main characters of the internet series Red vs. Blue. Background Like all Red vs. Blue Characters, Caboose's origin is unknown. All we know is that, one day, he was assigned to join the Blue army and sent to Blood Gulch as a Private. Out of all the Blood Gulch crew, Caboose is easily the least intelligent, but it didn't start out that way. At the beginning of the series, Caboose was a tad dim-witted, and much less eccentric, though it is implied his drop in intelligence was due to an A.I. known as O'Malley possessing him and a literal battle being fought in his head to get him out. Currently, Caboose is a moron who is nearly completely detached from reality, acting childish and thinking everything is a game and that the Red army he's supposed to be fighting are just his neighbors. Powers & Abilities * '''Impressive Strength: '''Though Caboose may not be the most smartest and intelligent character of the series, his rather immense strength makes up for it. He was the only person able to lift Andy the bomb, and was able to flip a Warthog by himself. Due to his incredible strength, he is considered to be the powerhouse and a secret weapon of the Blood Gulch Crew. * '''Engineering: '''Even though he is rather stupid, it is ironically shown some impressive skills of engineering. Caboose alone to put Epsilon into an alien artefact and was surprisingly successfully using the cranes in the battle against Epsilon-Tex. * '''Anger: '''When Caboose gets angry, he goes full on berserk mode, forgoing the use of guns and bringing out the full potential of his strength. In this state, his fighting style becomes much more aggressive, relying on charging through enemies like a bull, swinging them around, and beating them with his fists. Equipment * '''Head-Camera: '''Like some Red vs. Blue characters, he has a camera installed in his helmet, which is used to record battles and send it to a local server. * '''Freckles: '''Caboose's pet, which was originally a Mantis-class military assault droid before being dismantled. Currently, Freckles' memory chip is installed in Caboose's assault rifle, granting Freckles full control over it. It has a thermal scanner installed to detect heat signatures, rendering cloaks and invisibility useless. Freckles has autotargeting and aimbot functions, has full control over the rifle's safety, and can shoot on its own. If Caboose, or anyone else, tries to fire it, it will shoot out a harmless blast of confetti. Freckles is capable of killing four space pirates that were surrounding Caboose and his friends in the second after their shield went down. * '''Assault Rifle: '''Caboose's main weapon. It has a full-automatic fire mode and can hold up to 32 rounds. It has a fire rate of 610 rounds, and is also loaded with confetti, because who doesn't love confetti? * '''Magnum: Holds a total of eight rounds and can shoot one at a time. * SMG: 'A full-automatic fire mode weapon that can hold a total of 60 rounds and shoots 900 rnds. * '''Battle Rifle: '''A primary weapon of the series that can shoot bursts of three rounds and holds a total of 36 rounds. * '''Frag Grenades: '''Just ordinary hand grenade. Feats Strength * Lifted Andy the bomb, which not even Tex could do. * Flipped a Warthog, which weighs 3.25 tons right-side up. * Effortlessly swept aside a large number of Tex Drones and sending them flying with just a simple charge. * Didn't even noticed when the gravity of the area he was in increased ten-fold. ** It was assumed by Church that the gravity was originally about the same as Earth's. Speed * Fast enough to outran a Warthog, which can reach at top speed of 78 mph. * Charged through hordes of Tex Drones without even reacting. * Easily rushed through Wash's obstacle courses in just a second, which included trip mine fields, the reclaimer level from Halo 4, the Warthog Run from section of the level, and finally the Maw from Halo: Combat Evolution. * Happily sprinted in front of everyone while running up the hill with full equipment on while Grif, Simmons, and the privates collapsed from exhaustion. Durability * Handily survived an atmospheric reentry. * Regularly tanks explosions from rockets and grenades. * Stepped on a landmine and got sent flying into the sky by the explosion, but was perfectly fine when he landed. '(Citation Needed) * Has been drinking gasoline since he first met Church and survived. * Got shot in the head and his only reaction was "ow". Skill * Along with the Blood Gulch crew, stopped the plans of O'Malley, Project Freelancer, and Malcom Hargrove. * Battled Felix alongside the Blood Gulch crew. * Casually can do ninety-nine push-ups, though he might have miscounted it. * Destroyed multiple Tex drones. * Was deemed worthy and a true warrior by Santa. * "Killed" Church by accident. * Can kill several grunts, space pirates and Federal Army Soldiers. * Was able to hit Freelancer Agent South Dakota. Weaknesses * One of the most dim-witted and stupidest character in the series. ** Hell, he couldn't spell his name properly. * Doesn't really take dangerous situations seriously and sometimes acts as if it's a game. * Sometimes doesn't really participates in battles. * Has a knack for friendly fire. Fun Facts * Caboose has nine toes, as his pinky toe fell off after Church shot him in the foot just to get an excuse to get Doc to visit him. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroes Category:Internet Show Characters Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Firearms Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Red vs. Blue